


Families and Stuff

by littleforw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleforw/pseuds/littleforw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if all of them were just a big loud family? This is a AU crack fic! It includes SQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Families and Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been on ~ff net~ for a long while and I decided to post here too! If you are reading for the first time... Hope you guys like it! Tchüs!

"Babe, I'm home!" Emma screamed. It had been an exhaustive day at the station and she just wanted to get home to her wife. But all she got home to was a loud mess of people yelling at each other. She just took a deep breath and closed her eyes to see if patience reached her, but they were quickly wide when the door opened and, as she was standing close it, hit her back making her lose her balance and almost falling. When the blonde turned to look and saw Henry and Paige running inside.

"How many times have we told you not to run inside the house?!" She shouted at them making their race stop.

"Sorry." Both kids said together.

She shook her head and headed to the living room where the loud voices seemed to be having an argument.

"That's cheating!" Mary Margaret said pointing at Ruby.

"Of course it isn't! It's on the rules." The young brunette defended herself.

"Oh, really?! Where?" MM asked crossing her arms.

"No talking... But no one said I couldn't point at objects with letters!"

"What the hell is happening here, people?!" Emma said making everyone focus on her.

"Seems like Ruby's cheating again." Archie said. He wasn't in the whole fuss but sat there and watched it with Pongo.

"Like always!" Sean said.

"Yeah!" All the others agreed. And the whole thing started again.

"She's not cheating." Belle defended her friend.

"Thank God we have someone sane here! It's not my fault that you're all lazy and can't keep up with me on any game!"

"Oh shut up! We all know she's only defending you because she's on your team this time." Ashley said as she sat beside Sean on the couch.

"Come on, guys! Since when being clever is cheating?!" August was the one defending Ruby this time.

"Since you have to  _mimic_  it. Not  _point_  it!"

"Did you just called us lazy?!" Mary Margaret said with one hand dramatically on her chest.

"You only got it now so I must be right!"

"Ooooooh... Snap!" David said giggling with a hand on his mouth.

Mary turned to him. "OH, shut up, David! That included you!" The man put himself together as quick as a blink of an eye and his wife was back to the discussion.

Emma tried but as their discussion wasn't ending so soon, she just turned to Archie. "Where's my wife anyways?"

She didn't have to wait much because Regina was coming down in a bathrobe all wet and shampoo on her hair.

Before the woman could say anything Marco entered the room saying, "I had to turn the water off so I can fix the plumber issue. I hope that didn't disturb anyone."

Regina was mad. Really mad. "Did you plan on doing it right after the shampoo got to my eyes, Marco?" Regina said with sarcasm.

"Oh..."

 _"Oh,_  indeed." She crossed her arms.

"I'll just..." He swallowed hard. "Turn it on."

Emma looked at the woman for a moment before she approached her. "Hey, you..." She said checking the brunette out with some dirty thoughts going on her mind.

Regina looked at the blonde from head to toe and made a scorn face. "Hi." It was the only thing she spoke before turning back upstairs.

Emma followed her. "Why are you still mad at me?" Silence. "It wasn't my fault..."

"There's it still a hole in my bedroom wall."

" _Our_  bedroom. And it's only because you don't let me fix it."

"It's there to remind you that when you say you'll watch the children, you should _actually_ watch the children." And the bathroom door was closed on the blonde's face.

"I don't deserve this." She whispered to herself.

"YES, YOU DO."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

A few days ago Emma was in charge of taking care of the children while Regina cooked them food. Henry invited some of his other friends home. So this time aside from Paige, that was always around, Nicholas and Ava would be joining them too.

But what the blonde didn't expect was that as once she was gone to the bathroom for only a minute they'd all disappear and for her misery they'd be making a fuss in her bedroom. When the door opened Henry and Nicholas had a hat-stand each pushing it from a side. "What are you doing?!" She said horrified. Regina would kill here for that.

Just to get things worst Henry let go off the hat-stand and Nicholas could do nothing while the thing hit and pierced the wall.

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

As Regina was yet making her suffer and the others were in point of killing each other at the living room she decided to go outside.

It was one cold day; but not the coldest, as this week they were officially at spring, things were starting to worm. Everything was a mix of white and green at the garden. She looked to the bench close to the yard and there was Granny knitting like she always did on Sundays. "Hey, Granny..." The blonde said sitting by the woman's side.

"Hello, Emma." She said briefly looking at the young woman and then back to her knitting.

"How is the day going?"

"Oh, the usual just me and my needles. What about you?"

"Just the usual... People fighting and Regina having me grounded."

"Is your father defending your honor again?" The older woman asked with a giggle.

"Oh, no!" Emma said with a sigh. "Pour August had a piece of his mind already. And thank God we're just over that."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

It was his first day in town, he was going to live with his father and some of, or more like all, his relatives. August had just arrived home and was ready to enter the porch when someone called his attention. A blonde woman was climbing a tree. When he saw the skinny jeans his eyes went wide open.

"That ass..." He whispered.

David was just coming back from throwing the garbage out and stopped behind the man that was looking at his daughter at the tree. He didn't expected to hear such words, but as he did. "What did you just say about my daughter?" David asked. He had a killing glare and a ridiculous outfit.

 _"Me?_  Nothing!" He tried.

But the man just stood there with his white apron and took a spoon out of the front pocket looking like a killer. "You better run." He said seriously.

"It's only a spoon..." August said not carrying.

"Oh... I can do wonders with it even if I have my eyes closed. So I suggest you start to run."

The other man swallowed looking from one side to the other searching for an escape. And as he seemed to be unable to find one David pointed a way and waited for him to start to move so he could start to chase.

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Both women were laughing at the memory.

"I never saw someone run so fast." Emma managed to say between the laugh.

"I'm sure Grandpa would be running after that boy too..."

At that phrase Emma stood still and slowly turned to face the older woman.

Granny was a widow for a long time but every time her gone husband was quoted or something reminded her of him, the woman started to cry.

So at that moment Emma was static just waiting for it. Granny already had a face prepared to do it. The blonde was confuse she didn't know if she should hold her or if she should just let her there.

For Emma's relief the back door crushed open making her quickly turn to see what was it.

* * *

"I SAY WE FIGHT!" David spoke firmly.

"Fighting is a bad idea, David." Sean tried to calm the other man down. "Give into her mocking won't accomplish anything."

"How many wars did stand by and do nothing have won?"

"Came on... As if we don't know that Regina will pick my side, which means I'll win it."

The woman was just going down when she heard her name. "I'll what?" She said looking at them all waiting for an answer.

"She's not in Ruby." Mary said.

"Of course she is. That will make us four against four and it's only fair." Ruby pointed.

"See?! You're cheating again." Ashley complained.

"Cheating would be bringing Emma into the team."

" _Excuse me_! I still don't know what you're talking about." Regina stood with her arms crossed waiting for the explanation.

"We're starting a war." David said.

"YEAH!" All the others but Sean agreed.

" _War_?" The woman spoke not really getting the point of it.

"Volleyball war. At the garden. Now." Ruby informed.

"I said she's  _not_  in." MM repeated.

"Who's cheating now?" Belle said.

"It's gonna happen anyways..." August stated.

"Is this going to piss them off?" Regina said pointing to MM and David.

"Yeah." Ruby, Belle and August answered.

"I'm in."

* * *

They were on the way to the garden and starting to set everything for the game.

"Emma, get your ass here! Now!" Regina screamed making the blonde jump from the bench and run at her direction.

"What is happening?"

"War!"

Emma was just lost after that. " _War_?!"

"Yes, and you'll be our judge."

"I'll judge the  _war_?" Emma said slowly, that day everyone was out of their minds.

"Yes! I trust you know volleyball rubles..."

"Yes...?" The blonde said unsure.

"Your parents challenged Ruby on a match, and as everyone else's playing except for you, you'll have to be the judge." Regina said already leaving to her position but stopping halfway and going back to the blonde. "I might forget about that hole incident if you make sure we win." She whispered to her wife and now went to take her position.

Emma stood still with a shocked expression. "Emma, are you going to be our judge?" Her father asked from taking his place to start the game.

"Of course!"

* * *

As any other game this one didn't last long and soon a fight started. After all was settled down they went inside to prepare for dinner.

All was set up to the meal and all of them were already in place when Regina noticed someone rather important was missing.

"Where's Henry and Paige?"

"It wasn't my turn..." Emma stated just to make it clear.

"They were with Archie." Belle said.

"Wasn't Jefferson passing by at five to pick her up?" August asked.

The screams were heard coming from the living room.

"MOM! HELP!"

Regina was immediately out to see what her son was screaming about.

"Henry?!"

She was walking into the living room but couldn't see anything before the dog jumped on her and brought her to de ground.

Pongo was excited about seeing her and started to do his dog thingy and lick her face.

"Take it off me!" She said while trying to get away from the Dalmatian.

Archie was fast to get the dog off her when he saw the scene and the man could do nothing but apologize.

"I am so sorry, Regina."

"I don't care how sorry you are, Hopper. You're paying for this!" She said while taking a hand that Emma offered to help her wife get up.

"I was only gone for one minute... I'm so sorry, I just had to go to the bathroom..."

Regina had a dangerous glare and everyone knew it so they only waited for what was surely coming.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE, KIDS AND BATHROOMS?!"

Nobody did anything. They just stared at the angry woman. Though it was Archie's fault this time all of them felt like they were sorry for the mess, that was Angry-Regina's effect on them.

After an uncomfortable silent moment Regina rushed out of there in order to clean herself up, and the others just said words of comfort to the poor man.

* * *

After all that turmoil the family finally sat to eat the meal. Things were a little heavy but like always they hoped that this wouldn't last long.

Ruby tried to broke the ice and say something about the lasagna that they were eating. "Is this Regina's?" Ruby asked.

"NO! I made it." David said proudly... And bit aggressively.

Regina laughed in disdain saying, "We could notice."

She knew the man was the typical househusband slash perfectionist since the first day Emma brought her home as a date.

* * *

_*flashback*_

It had been crazy. Hell crazy! Since she said "I might be dating someone". Her mother was a total freak asking who it was every five minutes they spent in the same room. And her father only had been murder threatening whoever it was. It sounded ridiculous that at her age she was afraid of bringing someone home to introduce as a boyfriend or a girlfriend to her parents. But Regina seemed okay with it so Emma only thought it would be not a big deal.

She decided to make it a surprise and not say who it was until the day. As the whole family seemed to be having a busy night there'd be time for her parents to freak out when Regina arrived without any of them having the knowledge of it.

They were both on the front door of the big Charming's house. Regina pressed her hand trying to transmit confidence to Emma. The blonde's hands were sweating.

When the door was open the house was darkened and a soft light came from the living room. They headed to there and the more they got close the chords played by a piano could be heard. And Emma automatically identified. "He. Didn't. Do. This." Emma whispered.

But, yes, he did. There was her father, sitting at an armchair with one of his aprons on, with one utensil at a hand a cloth at the other. Just cleaning the thing like he was a lord of cleaning utensils.

"This is from far the most ridiculous Godfather impression I've seen." Regina whispered to Emma.

"Please, just go with it."

* * *

So when it came to his cooking or cleaning abilities the man was a pain in the ass.

"Are you suggesting something?" He said to Regina waiting for her to develop her point.

"No, nothing. I was just saying..."

Things were heavy but now they were about to get heavier. So Emma tried to break it there before anything happened and they started another fuss. "I heard that Leroy finally is dating that nun." She received some astonished glares. "But she's not a nun anymore, guys!" She said fast.

Her mother quickly joined her at the subject. "Isn't it great... David!"

And with that the subject changed and their dinner was made in a more friendly way.

Emma sighed in relief and felt a hand upon hers on the table. She turned to look at a smiley Regina and went for a quick kiss. The moments of when they all started to live at the same house came into her mind and she joined her wife's smile.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

Emma was coming back with a camera on her hands. "Okay, buddies! This is our first night together at this house as a family so I want a picture of it."

Ruby was quickly excited about it. Some of the other complained but soon they were all around the big couch ready to take the picture. Emma went to set the camera on for automatically shoot.

"Okay that's it." She said reaching the right arm of the sofa beside Regina.

"Say cheese, everyone!" Ruby said excitedly and all the others yelled it together.

But the camera was taking too long to finally take the photo.

"Is it on?" Henry asked between his teeth.

"I'll see what happened." Emma said and when all of them had already start to complain and the blonde had just gave the first step to fix it the damn flash went on and the photo was taken.

* * *

It wasn't the best picture of them but it was a special one. The first one. So they had it on a large frame in their living room as a remembrance.

That was their family. One they had found themselves. It wasn't small and it sure was messy. But it was still good. Yeah... Still good!


End file.
